Familiar of Zero: Void's Overmind
by RStreighart
Summary: Right after Rashaad became known as a threat to society, he found himself ripped from his world and bound into familiar servitude by the world's newest Void mage. But he's not one to take that or the way common-folk are treated lying down. Rewrite in Progress.
1. Breaking the Void

To clarify, Rashaad Warrent is a character from the 'Original Content' video "Overmind: Beyond Human Limits" that appears in my Naruto stories and their will be a few elements of Naruto that appear over time. This story might jump to rated M over time.

I do not own The Familiar of Zero series or Naruto.

* * *

Sometimes the best tales in history start with famous last words or a phrase that's so damning that something big most come from it. The story of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, or Louise de La Vallière for short, and her ascension from mage who has never cast a spell to legend started with one such phrase. She would eventually become an essential part of her country's forces and even gain the favor of the Queen herself. Her rise was all but completely triggered by one sentence, and the help of a rather "odd" familiar.

"Just you wait! I'll conjure up a familiar so divine, beautiful, and powerful that it will be better than ANYTHING you'll be able to cook up!" Louise taunted before storming down the stairs of the Headmaster's tower.

Momentarily stunned, the two young women who were teasing Louise stopped to ask their quiet friend if the young girl could be telling the truth. The petite bluenette replied as simple, "I don't know and went back to her reading." The truth of the matter though, was that Louise could not be more uncertain about how well her familiar summoning spell would go. She mulled over it as she pulled a nightgown over her head that matched the vibrant pink color of her hair. The last thought that entered her mind before she rested for the night was, "I wish I hadn't said that."

_**A World Away, Army Base**_

A young man hid away in the shadows of the hallway, knowing that he wasn't allowed in the area of the base where he was currently standing. Something was fishy to him, why would everyone he had to teach and the commander of the base have to have a meeting without him at 3 am? He focused his senses in order to hear the conversation.

"It's about time we end this little game of ours. Those little tricks of his seemed like the real deal and look at us now, because of my gamble we have more than a few soldiers learned enough in his style to eliminate the loose ends and take this program start to the top! Who woulda thought that the future of super soldier research would have came from simple trash off the streets? The commander openly praised himself for further screwing a man's life up. It was sickening.

"But sir, isn't this he the same man who supposedly killed the managers at his old job without leaving ANY evidence? How exactly did the police get him?" A soldier spoke up shakily.

"That's easy to answer," a female voice spoke up. "He went back to the hospital he put his friend in to 'finish the job.' The wily bastard nearly pulled it off by flooding the hospital's power supply with energy

Only thing left it so take care of his family and his 'friend' so that no one can trace the skills he taught back to him… or what's left of him. At 0800 hours you nine are to find Rashaad Warrent and make sure he's no longer breathing by sundown." The commander lectured as the persons Rashaad taught gave an obviously distraught cry of "Sir, yes sir!"

Rashaad knew better than to stay any longer than he needed, but he also was aware that his family would probably be killed if he disappeared. Plus there was nothing one man could do against an army, especially without a plan so he returned to his room and feigned sleep so that he would have plenty of time to plot up a way to say his family at least.

_**Back on Halkeginia**_

The next day was time to show and prove and Louise knew it. If the summon failed like every other spell or the familiar was less than amazing, her classmates would never let her live it down. Especially after she bragged about how spectacular her familiar would be, Kirshe and Montmorency would never let up. While a world away, someone important who she had never met yet worried about the lives of his family she focused on her esteem. But enough of that at the moment.

Louise sat back and watched as all of her classmates summoned their familiars one by one. The creatures ranged from common birds and felines, to her classmate Guiche's mole and her antagonizer Kirshe's salamander.

The teacher known as Mister Colbert spoke up, "Now, was that everyone?"

Kirshe made it her job to inform otherwise. "Miss Vallière hasn't went yet."

Shakily, Louise stood in the middle of the field and kept her calm façade though she was sweating bullets. Ignoring all of the whispers and joke at her expense she started her chant. "My servant, that exists somewhere in this universe! My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart… Answer my guidance!" She waved her wand in a circle above her head then point before….

_**A World Away, Wooded Area Behind Base**_

Rashaad was found out easily seeing as though he had no time to disable any electronics and the base was continuously monitored. Even though the betrayers didn't know he had found out their plans while he was there, the commander was given a call not long after to inform him of the eavesdropper. They arrogantly waited to see what his plan was to escape, and that would eventually prove costly as Rashaad killed plenty of soldiers on his way out in order to prevent anyone from shooting him in the back.

But now he ran in the woods. This area gave a bit of protection against being fired on but did absolutely nothing for him finding his way toward his family. The commander was quite aware of this and had already ordered none of the soldiers who were trained in Rashaad's "Overmind" skills to shoot. He was to be taken out by the skills he helped the others manifest.

Seeing his officers corner the young man he said, "Well isn't this fitting? The students must kill and surpass the master in order to further themselves."

Some of the soldier could hide their feelings, but the others were completely saddened. Rashaad was a nice guy if not a bit shattered…

"Sorry brotha, but you know how I am about orders." A man with slumped shoulders offered.

Feeling defeated, Rashaad said. "It's fine sir. Just please don't bring my family into this, they don't know a thing about what I taught ya'll. And PROMISE to make the entire world know the name PsychoRapter!"

The one nicknamed PsychoRapter gave him a pointed look, stating that he couldn't promise anything and that's when everything snapped. Rashaad Warrent was certain that he was not only going to die here, but that his family was going to suffer all because of his obsessive curiosity about learning to manipulate energy. He started to laugh maniacally into the sky with tears streaming down as the last of his sanity cracked. He was too far gone to notice the runes underneath his feet glowing.

_**Back on Halkeginia**_

As she extended her wand in front of her, an explosion triggered and knocked everyone back. Unlike a different universe though, the smoke didn't even have to clear before the students found themselves stunned. The only sound that they seemed to hear was the haunting sound of a man driven mad. The laugh began to warp into a sound that seemed impossible for a human to make. As the smoke cleared, a single scream was heard and a certain blonde haired girl fainted.

When the dust settled the entire courtyard let their eyes take in the presence of the summon. It was a man standing six feet tall with dark brown skin that matched his even darker hair. His eyes however were the most terrifying, as it seemed that all of the life had been drained from them. His unruly hair only served to make him look more inhuman than he already seemed. Everyone was far too busy shitting themselves to notice the twin streams of tears that should his despair.

After noticing that he had not been attacked yet, Rashaad opened his eyes to see a vastly different scene than he expected. The soldiers surrounding him were replaced with young people with uniforms that suggested some type of school dress code. The thicket of trees was replaced with manicured grass surrounded by architecture that he never expected to see people use again. He knew he wasn't anywhere NEAR home.

"Even if I survived, I know my family's fucked now if I don't get back immediately…" Rashaad thought aloud, hoping that he could figure out some way to fix things.

No one could understand what he said though, as they looked onward towards him apprehensively. The man was obviously insane, but the laugh and his appearance made them all wary as to what he could be capable of.

"Louise, finish the ritual." Mr. Colbert said in a professional tone of voice no one recognized.

"But summoning a plebeian… I messed up! Can I have another try?"

"I'm sorry, but traditions must be upheld. And it seems that your 'familiar' is a bit unruly without the runes so do make it quick…"

Rashaad noticed a rather short girl with pink hair approaching him cautiously. Normally he would be on edge, being whisked away into a new place after being attacked just seconds ago but something seemed to be preventing him from reacting. He wasn't prepared for what happened next, nor was he able to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Be grateful, normally a commoner would never receive a privilege such as this!" Louise said in an attempt to look much less frightened than she was. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual and make him my familiar."

As she finished her chant Louise stood on the tips of her toes to bring her lips close enough for a kiss. Rashaad, for a short moment, lost control of his entire body as he was piloted downward to meet her kiss. Her eyes opened in shock due to his forwardness, and then she promptly fainted. Rashaad on the other hand was overcome with a searing heat on his right hand that overcame all of his senses except the one which deal with pain.

What he was unaware of was the reason the runes had hurt him so much. The runes which appear on a familiar act as a catalyst to not only bond the familiar to the master, but it also makes the familiar slightly more prone to obedience. The arcane magic had deemed that while the man worried about his family back home that he would have little desire to answer to anyone. Due to the rune's presence within him he lost his memories of his family completely, and his only tradeoff was an increase of energy. The dark skinned man was beckoned to follow as his unconscious 'master' was taken to her room.

_**Louise's Bedroom**_

After Louise woke up from her bold familiar's actions she found the culprit sleeping in the corner sitting up. Slightly creeped out by the action but not put off, she went out to gather a few items such as hay, another whip because she had the feeling her familiar would be trouble, and a few new uniforms since she made an explosion that singed her other one yesterday. Rashaad slept through the remainder of the day, mostly due to the adrenaline wearing off and the rune's added trouble. Once he awakened, he found himself in even more trouble.

"So you've finally woken up? I thought about it long enough to get an ulcer, but I've given up. I'm going to have you as my familiar. Be honored." Louise said as she started toward her dresser.

"Where the fuck am I?" Rashaad asked, still unaware of the language barrier. "If I don't get back home then…"

He stopped himself as he started trying to recall why was he so insistent on returning home other than obvious reasons. As he thought, his head started to hurt as if he took a hammering blow to the face and he hunched over in pain. Louise was completely unaware of his pain as she discarded her clothes and tossed them onto her new familiar.

"What in the FUCK?" Rashaad half roared as he felt the headache subside and the clothes land on his face.

"Wash them. Even if you can't understand the language, a familiar should be able to understand this much."

"The hell is goin on?" He was quickly losing his patience, and she couldn't even tell.

"You can't even understand your master's orders? If that's that case then you're worse than a dog.."

"Alright FUCK this! Who are you, where am I, and why the FUCK are you strippin?" Rashaad barked.

"Oh, be QUIET! All you do is whine!" then she had an idea. "Silencing magic! I learned it last year!"

Rashaad struggled to shake the idea of slapping the girl and demanding answers as he heard something ominous.

"Ansur Ver Ang. Notice the tracks, and answer my requests!" Louise chanted as she pointed her wand, and created another explosion.

Surprised by the sudden force, Rashaad could only raise his hands up to block. The dust cleared to reveal a still blocking Rashaad with cinders of his shirt and her uniform gently floating toward the ground. "Damn this, I kept my cool because I needed answers but tell me why I shouldn't put the fear of god in you?"

Not focusing on the threat she replied, "I understand! I understood that!"

Pretty much fed up, "So you try to kill me and NOW you understand?"

"I didn't TRY to kill you, I tried to make you stop talking." She mumbled a bit to herself then said, "Another failure…"

"Bastard shot me with somethin to translate my language on accident… shit is gonna get messy…"

"What's your name?"

"Rashaad Warrent."

"Reshadwarent?"

"Now that you understand me, why I am I here?"

"Because I summoned you of course. As a familiar."

_**Tristain Academy of Magic Library**_

The teacher who watched over the summoning ritual just hours earlier was found searching within a mountain of books for information. The runes that appeared on the plebeian's arm were familiar, but one cannot make a strong basis off of a guess so he searched. A certain book told gave him info that would be quite important if what he saw was true.

_**Back in Louise's Bedroom**_

"So let me get this straight… I'm in the country I never heard of on a continent I've never heard of, and you as a mage summoned me here as your familiar?" Rashaad asked.

"I won't allow a familiar to call me 'you'. My name is Louise de la Vallière."

"Yeah, whatever. So I'm supposed to be some kinda sidekick to you know?"

Louise started to go off on a tangent complaining about how she wished that her familiar was something cool as Rashaad left the room in a hurry. The pink haired dumbass, as he considered her, was not going to be of any help so he hurriedly decided to gather information on his own. He was nearly down the stairs by the time she noticed he was gone.

Rashaad was about to bolt around the corner until he saw a blonde boy and a younger looking brunette girl in the hallway. He could tell that the boy, whoever he was, was talking out of his ass to impress the girl with the crush. Still, not being one to interrupt, he nearly snuck by before he heard himself being addressed.

"Isn't that the peasant that Louise summoned?" The blonde stated.

"A peasant huh? Comin from somebody lookin like Fabio with a 'Magic the Gathering' cape on? Fuck outta here…" Rashaad retorted.

"Ill-tempered AND unruly I see, you caused a great deal of trouble earlier. Are you TRYING to walk over the noble's kindness?"

"Are you TRYING to waste my time? Keep gettin in my way and I'll walk over you!" Rashaad said as he pushed the boy aside.

Trying to keep his cool, the boy named Guiche said, "A rather uncouth fellow, I'd rather not stoop to his level.."

Before he made it any further away, he could here rushed footsteps coming from the stairs. "Damnit…" he cursed aloud as he ran to the next bit of stairs. Louise not long after paused at the base of the steps and caught her breath.

'Louise, your familiar just passed by." Guiche stated nonchalantly.

"Catch him, he ran away."

"A familiar you formed a contract with? As expected of you Louise, common sense don't apply."

"Don't be impressed help me!" Louise said before bolting after him again.

Rashaad was hell bent on making sure his "master" didn't get in his way so he dashed on without noticing the dark skinned red head and her partner watching his escape. By the time he got outside his run was up, as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground. "What the he..hell is goin on!" he cried out as he felt the control of his being taken from him.

"Sorry, Mister Uncivilized Peasant, but your master asked for my assistance. Do you make it you're job to cause trouble?"

Noticing that Guiche was the one waving a wand at the moment, he decided speaking negatively would not help. He stayed silent.

Everything started making sense when he opened his eyes since his body was pointed toward the sky. He couldn't help but notice the fact that there were two moons instead of one. "I'm not even on the same planet somehow…" Everyone who was laughing at Louise stopped as they noticed the familiar's body language had changed. He stopped fighting completely. "I'm really stuck here ain't I? Let me down, I won't run anymore."

* * *

I tend to like things being explained over time in my stories, so Rashaad's dealings with the military and his reasons for being ostracized in his world will be addressed more as he begins trusting the people he's around. No intentional bashing and many deviations from the original with enough backbone to make it all come together.

.com/watch?v=kuEzy67MP9U (the youtube video of a similar laugh to the one Rashaad did when he gave up hope.)


	2. Clash Between Noble and Plebeian

A reviewer came to me asking about how this story is a crossover with the Naruto series, so to clear things up I'll put it up here. Rashaad Warrent is an OC that appears in my Naruto fanfics as a video game character. Telling too much of his back story would give up spoilers on not only this fanfic, but also the Psychodrama story as well. I will say that Naruto elements will be in play throughout the story and it will all be linked together the more Rashaad learns of things within the story.

* * *

_**Louise's Bedroom**_

"Earth?" Louise asked while starting to re-remove her cloak.

"Yup, until your little spell kidnapped me I was an American" Rashaad replied, annoyed.

"I don't believe it. For a different world to exist…"

"Tough titty… I ain't from this world, and I'd like it if you returned me to where I came from."

"Impossible."

"You make it seem like you really want me here…"

"Don't fool yourself, regardless of the circumstances the contract is absolute."

Louise continued undressing down to her underwear, "The hell, you're givin a random man a peep show now? I knew you were loopy but this takes the cake."

"Man? You're nothing but a familiar"

Rashaad mumbles, "And this bitch still clings to that term like a life raft.."

"I expect those clothes to be washed."

"Fuck that."

"Who do you think will be taking care of you? Rest assured though, if you do your job properly you will be fed."

"Kiss my ass, Master." Rashaad said with seething sarcasm. Louise had already drifted off to sleep though, so he felt angrier that she didn't hear him.

Rashaad saw a bale of hay in the corner with was obviously what his summoner expected would pass as a bed for him. Being contrary, he made sure to sleep sitting up in the same corner that he resided in earlier. "Even if I'm stuck here, I won't let myself be stuck in a hellish situation again!" he though as he fell asleep despite the chilling air in the room.

_**A Certain Bluenette's Dreamscape**_

Tabitha found herself floating and looking down on a scene she would never forget. The clouds she saw were far unlike those she'd seen standing on the ground, giving a chilling feeling in her soul that they were no longer anywhere near ground. But worse on her psyche was the apparition standing in the middle of a series of ancient columns that seemed to go on forever. It looked to be human at one point, but the spikes assembled as wings and the distortion of the sun-moon mask (1) it had as a face would become her tormentor in all of her nightmares after this dream, but what surprised her more was the person she saw willing to go against the creature.

The man she saw as her classmate Louise's familiar stared at the thing with determined eyes. His left one gleamed emerald green, matching the crystalline substance surrounding the same eye as he stood firm against the demon's taunts. His body language showed no fear of the fact that he faced a true monster on what appeared to be an alter in the sky. Rashaad, the name she's eventually learn, had a disk shaped appendage hovering slightly above his back and spinning rapidly with the yin-yang symbol carved inside of it. Though his clothing is mostly ripped, the cloak he wore over it stayed intact. The crimson material with black flames at the bottom seemed sentient as he charged forward.

Tabatha shot up in her bed, awoke and sweating bullets.

_**The Next Day**_

Louise woke up startled by the sudden lack of warmth, as Rashaad snatched the covers off of her. "Morning. You told me to have you've clothes ready but fuck that so here are the ones you wore yesterday." He said as he turned to allow her privacy. She huffed and let her face become red with anger, but then replied with a threat.

"No food for you if you can't follow simple instructions. Even a dog listens more than you."

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that I can't fend for myself, dumbass. I can get my own food."

Louise noticed that he would not back down and lied, "Either way, its mandatory for familiars to head to breakfast with their summoners for a short time the day after they're summoned."

With that in mind, and knowing that it would be better to follow the rules if he wanted to eventually learn how to leave.

_**Cafeteria**_

"They're here." The dark skinned woman from last night said to the blonde beside her. "The rumored runaway familiar and his master."

Louise led him toward the seat she would take as he took time to marvel at the amount of food on the table. Though his face gave away nothing, he really did hate that the person he was stuck with was so stuck on the power trip that the nobles obviously had. He absentmindedly pulled out the chair for the girl, which he immediately regretted. She pointed down toward the ground to a plate, obviously meant for him. He flipped.

"So you still continue to treat me like a dog even NOW? YOU brought me here! I'd rather not die to end the contract you told me about, but I'll be DAMNED if I do anything other than keep ur scrawny ass alive." Rashaad said as he resolved to wait outside.

Louise simply shrugged it off along with the sideways looks their dispute had earned her. The noblemen said their prays before eating and even though people were curious about the commoner familiar, no one would ask questions.

_**Outside**_

"Normally familiars sit outside during breakfast. I specially let you stay with me. Why can't you accept the kindness that I show you?" Louise asked with no kindness in her voice.

"Piss of Girl." Rashaad said as he looked up. He mumbled, "A gathering? Looks like I was spot on last night…"

Without being asked Louise informed. "Second years have the day off today to get better acquainted with their familiars, though you make it quite hard to be motivated about it."

"Oh?" said the tanned beauty. Once Rashaad saw what was beside her he hopped back and into a defensive position.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, only retaining some of his usual calm.

"Is this your first time seeing a salamander?"

"What do you think?" He said while keeping his body tense, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against it but survival was a must.

Seeing his discomfort, she said. "He won't attack you. Familiars under contract faithfully obey every order from their master, and they never run away. Isn't that right, Flame?"

Louise countered, "Don't give me that!"

The woman continued antagonizing. "You know, didn't you just sneak in a peasant walking around in the area? You covered it up with that explosion."

"That's not true! I completed the summon properly! This guy just happened to show up!"

"Well, he's very befitting of Louise the Zero."

The woman known as Kirshe walked off laughing and Louise just fumed. Eventually she decided to take her anger out on Rashaad by ordering him around. "Don't just stand there! Bring me some tea, at least!" He walked off without acknowledging her 'request.' Walking around to take in the surroundings of the place he was trapped in, he ran into a creature that was basically a floating eye with a purple skin coating. Rashaad hopped back a bit on reflex and bumped into a young woman in a maid's outfit.

"Ah, my bad." Rashaad said, noticing that he knocked over the dessert she was about to serve

"No, it's all right." The maid stated

They both reached out for the cake and their hands touched, causing a slightly awkward moment.

After a bit of silence the young maid asked, "Could you be the one who is now Miss Vallière's familiar?"

"That'd be me it seems… but how'd you know?"

"It's all over the rumor mill that a peasant was summoned as a familiar."

"What's with the damn noble and peasant shtick goin on around here?"

"Those that can use magic are nobles, and those that are peasants cannot."

"Oh. So that's all? And if I'm able to guess, you can't use magic."

"Right! I am Siesta, and I have the honor of serving here. I'm a peasant, just like you."

"Name's Rashaad Warrent. Call me Rashaad, but leave the peasant shit at the door. We are all people."

Siesta looked a bit troubled and was about to reply until she heard. "Oi! Is the cake ready?"

Rashaad immediately found himself annoyed at the arrogance of the blond and offered to take it to him. He was in earshot to hear the boy talking in high regards about his familiar, which showed some good but not enough for a saving grace.

"Here ya go."

"Oh, bring a bit of tea while you're at it." He then turned to his companion. "Your familiar is so cute, just like you."

"As always, you're such a flatterer." The girl named Montmorency said

"I won't lie to your eyes" Both Guiche and surprisingly Rashaad said at once.

Montmorency shrugged it off as a coincidence before saying, "But I heard rumors that you're dating a first-year recently."

"Such nonsense! There's nothing hidden behind my..."

"You're doin it wrong."

This was aimed directly at Guiche and the boy knew it. "And WHAT might I be doing wrong, **Plebeian**?"

"Easy **Kid**, you gotta have variety in what you say! Ever heard of a one trick pony?"

"What is he talking about?" asked/demanded Montmorency.

"Hurry up and get back to your business, waiter!"

"What waiter do YOU see?" Rashaad said, sweeping his hands downward to show is in descript white shirt and smoke grey jeans.

"Guiche, just WHAT was that about?"

Said boy tried to cover up his tracks by talking about how he helped Louise catch Rashaad, but fate was not on his side that day. Rashaad noticed a certain brunette walking by. "You looking for the gallant one you were with last night?" he said, barely able to hide the mischievous glint in his eyes. The girl blushed and nodded as he led her toward the table he had just left.

"Would this Tea be to your liking?" Rashaad asked with a taunting smirk (2)

"Katie…"

"Lord Guiche! I thought I'd bring you my handmade soufflé, that I was talking about at the tea party last night."

"And who exactly is she to you** Lord Guiche**?"

"What are you going on about Plebeian? You're starting to found needless misunderstandings."

"What misunderstanding? You're datin em both and failing miserably at hiding the fact."

After Rashaad's words factored in, both girls realized that they had both been led on. Guiche tried to use his normal compliments down on Montmorency until Katie said that he told her she was the only one. Even trying to calm them down was the wrong move as he eventually got slapped for his trouble and everyone around laughed, knowing that he deserved every bit of it.

"It seems that you don't know how to pay respect to nobility." Guiche said in a low tone seething with anger.

"What respect have you earned, **KID**? And besides the world I come from isn't nearly as blind."

"Very well then… I challenge you to a duel. You're nothing but a commoner AND a familiar, and yet you mocked me and made to young ladies cry!"

"Oh?" The condescending manner of voice showed that he wouldn't back down. "It seems you did more crying than they did when you got slapped!"

"Prepare yourself! I'll be waiting for you at Vestori Square!"

The laughter at Guiche's expense hadn't died down in the least, even though they knew in their hearts that a commoner could never beat a noble in a duel. Most reasoned their lack of care to the fact that the familiar himself wasn't worried while others didn't care as long as they saw the fight. Louise walked up and attempted to grab his arm.

"What in the Founder's name were you thinking?" She said as she reached for his arm.

"Fuck off me, Girl." Rashaad shook her arm from his and turned toward the crowd. "Anyone willing to show me where this 'Square' is?"

Osmond's Office

"There are no records of a peasant familiar ever occurring until now." The old man stated.

"That's not the problem at hand, Sir." Colbert corrected. "I didn't recognize the familiar's rune when it appeared so I did a bit of research." He showed his superior a page from a book with the runes on a picture. "The man's runes were similar to this one here.

Osmond sent his assistance out of the room, but not before she managed to take a peek at the book.

_**Vestori Square**_

"I praise you for not running away." Guiche said with a voice full of confidence.

"I figured a little kid like you could use a spankin, and even if I were to die here I had no way home anyway."

A few people in the crowd visibly flinched but no one reacted otherwise.

"Wait!" Louise cried out as she approached the duel. "Stop this at once! Duels are forbidden!"

"Stop gettin in my WAY!" Rashaad yelled. "If he's bull headed enough to challenge me and I accept it no longer concerns you."

Guiche swiped his rose out in front of himself and allowed a petal to hit the earth. Once it made contact, a Valkyrie burst through the earth. "I am known as Guiche the Brass, and my Valkyrie shall be your opponent." What he didn't realize was that Rashaad had already started charging toward him the moment he swiped his rose. The only thing that he was aware of was feeling the wind get knocked out of him after his monologue. "Shut the hell up and fight!" Rashaad said, before getting attacked from behind by the summon.

Seeing him roll forward from the strength of the punch Louise yelled, "Do you get it now? Peasants can never win against mages!"

Rashaad ignored her and hopped back up, ready to keep fighting. The Valkyrie rushed toward him again.

_**Osmond's Office**_

"The rune in this book only exists in legend. Furthermore, considering the fact that he was summoned by the third daughter of the Vallière family this has something to do with the lost corner of the Pentagon."

"It can't be!" Colbert exclaimed.

"Whatever the truth may be, you cannot speak one word about this to anyone!"

"I understand."

_**Back at Vestori Square**_

The tanned man found himself on the defensive, allowing the brass doll's attacks to slide by him. He had to gain a feel for the opponent's skill before attacking, since he knew that the mage would have to fall for it to be his victory. Once he had a decent feel for its speed, he lashed out with a powerful straight jab. It hurt his hand, but it also seemed to affect the doll as well.

Having finally gathered his breath Guiche commented. "The fact that you can dodge my Valkyrie is impressive, but you still cannot win. Besides, I'd feel back breaking something Louise owns."

That set the man from another world on fire. Racism in his own world was bad, but he was never treated like someone's property before. Rashaad started focus on damaging the boy's foolish pride. He started using mental focus to augment the strength of his fists enough to damage the Valkyries as well as speeding up his reaction time. "I might have to kill you now…" Rashaad said as he dashed forward far faster than had before and throw an uppercut which beheaded the Valkyrie.

Guiche, starting to panic started to summon more of the brass protectors as Rashaad attacked and defended against them. The blond boy started to lose the anger from being humiliated the longer the fight lasted. And it gave way to fear. Not only was the dark skinned commoner fighting against his brass creations, but the look in his eyes seemed more at home on any beast of prey. So due to fearing for his life he told his Valkyrie to attack to kill.

Those watching the fight forgot that it was a fight between commoner and noble, so enthralled by the fight itself that the clamoring of the mages crying out for whoever they wanted to win drowned out the actual sounds of battle. Kirshe found herself quite interested in the commoner, since he was able to stand against a noble's magic. Siesta was silent, yet inwardly the loudest supporter of his fight since it was the first time a commoner was ever seen matching a mage. Tabitha was more focused on learning more about the man who appeared in her horrific dream, hoping that the strange powers she saw would not manifest out of the fear of the other being. Louise was more shocked to see that her familiar was actually quite capable, and found herself more accepting of him than before. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the Valkyrie's next move.

Rashaad closed the gap between himself and one of his opponents to deliver a liver blow, but twisted his body to the side and narrowly dodged a spear. He quickly grabbed it and the runes on his hand began to light up. Deftly spinning it around, he destroyed the two Valkyries at his side one at a time before throwing the spear through three more that were standing in a line of defense for Guiche. Not done by a longshot, Rashaad picked up a dropped spear and twirled it over his head before leaping into the air and landing with the spear right in front of the blond mage.

"Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" Rashaad asked with an empty tone, resigned to spill the boy's blood.

Guiche had fainted the moment Rashaad landed. Once he himself realized this, he let go of the borrowed weapon. "I am NO ONE's property and anyone who believes otherwise are quite welcome to try me and end up like your friend here." Instead of people screaming in fear of him, he was met with the cries of surprise and adoration for the great fight. With the battle high gone and his use of the runes Rashaad quickly collapsed into a comfortable sleep, standing up.

_**Louise's Bedroom**_

"Have you awakened? Thank goodness! You've been asleep for three days now."

"No wonder I feel stiff… but why are you here though?"

"Miss Vallière instructed me to bring you some food."

Said pinkette was currently asleep at a desk.

"She's been watching over you the entire time without sleep. Mr. Warrent."

"So she actually does have some good left in her…"

* * *

1 and 2. Links to the mask and facial expression are on my profile.

Thanks for giving the story a chance and feel free to leave reviews on things you like about the story or constructive criticism.


	3. Noble or Peasant, We're Human

Racism is talked about a bit in this chapter, which fits since most of the nobles look down on the common folk in this universe. I figure that now is a time as good as any to say that this fic won't be bright and cheery. There's no Pervy-Masochistic Saito for the Tsundere Louise so some of the elements that were brushed under the rug in the story may see the light. That said it won't be a dark fanfiction either.

* * *

_**Outside**** Student Living Quarters**_

Around five-thirty in the morning, those who happened to be awake and outside were treated to the sight of a young man hand washing a young woman's undergarments. Rashaad had woken up early and found his 'Master's dirty laundry piling up and decided to wash it as the beginning of repayment of his debt. His focus on the task at hand still was not enough to keep him from noticing that someone was approaching.

"Mr. Warrent, I'm surprised to see that you're up this early." Siesta spoke up.

"What's with the mister stuff? Thought you were gonna just call me Rashaad."

"I couldn't call you that! You took on a noble and won, that alone is enough to tell me I should show you respect."

He could see through her cover-up clearly. "Was it the part where I was going to kill him? Did you think I went a bit too far?"

Siesta nodded shyly.

"Well to let you know, I didn't. Back where I came from, an entire race of people where enslaved and hated just because of the color of their skin. They had their rights stripped from them and were traded like objects."

Her eyes widened as his message was starting to become quite clear.

"I've dealt with racism here and there where I came from but never before have I been treated like an object and I'll be damned if I let it happen. The moment you allow people the opportunity to knock you down, you'll never stand again." Rashaad continued with a cold determination in his voice. He remembered the fact that he was nearly killed before being summoned and had made his mind up to prevent that from every happening again.

The subject matter of the conversation was a bit too heavy for her in the morning, so Siesta walked off. Before leaving though, she assured him that she could see his side of the situation better. She still tried to get him to lighten up, saying that life is too precious to extinguish so carelessly. His only reply was, "At the end of it all, we all die. Even your nobles with their magic can't avoid the call to return to the earth. So if someone is beyond reason, then it might be better to send em to hell quicker." The maid shivered as she remembered the conversation, Rashaad just gathered up the washed laundry and returned to Louise's room.

_**Louise's Bedroom**_

Louise opened her eyes sleepily as she started to get ready for class as if on autopilot. So it comes as no surprise that she nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened, since she simply assumed that her familiar was still in the room. She quickly jumped back to pull her sheets over her body to preserve whatever decency she had left since she was mid undressed. When her eyes locked onto the "intruder" her fear morphed into anger as it was her familiar.

"Idiot! What were you thinking just barging in without announcing yourself?"

"Okay one; you were still sleep when I left out and two; I thought you didn't give a damn about undressing in front of your familiar."

Getting even more flustered she replied, "And what were you even doing out while I was asleep?"

"Figured that I'd wash the laundry since you DID watch over me when I was out cold."

"Is this supposed to be some sort of privilege? You really aren't aware of your situation as a familiar are you? It's only natural that you're supposed to do things like this for me!"

"You're really trying my patience right now, so I'll let you think that's supposed to mean somethin to me.."

Angry at her familiar once more, Louise wondered why her familiar couldn't listen and obey like a real dog would. She shook the thought of the tall man curled up like a dog on the "bed" out of her mind and motioned for him to escort her to class. Breakfast went as usual for her, but this time Rashaad disappeared quicker than the last time. Louise just chalked it up as him being difficult, but his reasoning was far more interesting.

_**Vestori Square**_

Rashaad once again found himself outside with the familiars, but today he had a different objective. It was obvious that a lot of the familiars were simple creatures enhanced by magic, but others were creatures that he normally would only see in video games. If he wanted to survive long enough to get back home he would need to become MUCH more capable than he presently was.

His energy seemed to have increased a large amount since the fight with Guiche, so he had to find a different way to practice control. Speeding up his thought processes only took a certain amount of control so that was out of the question. He would have tried overloading an electrical device if there were any around besides his mp3 player. In the end of a very short deliberation period, he came up with a simple plan that bordered on the line between brilliant and foolish. He focused his mind and channeled his physical energy into his feet and attempted to dash forward without taking a step.

A few faceplants later Rashaad yelled out to the top of his lung, "Damn yes! And WHO said you can't learn shit from a game?"

He then started playing a song for motivation as he tested the limits of his newly learned dash. First, he started by blasting across the Square using only the dash. After he felt that he wouldn't make many mistakes with the basic, he started to dash jump and vault over the other familiars to test just how helpful the move was when it came to hopping. The light blue dragon had found itself interested by this time, and started flying beside him. Its eyes gleamed as it looked at Rashaad, whose eyes mirrored it exactly. It was like a silent conversation that transcended language.

"This is the life, the air rushing against your face as you push yourself to go faster!" The dragon Slyphid's eyes said.

"You ain't said shit I don't agree with! This is how it's supposed to be!"

The dragon made an expression that seemed like a laugh and Rashaad sent another message through eye contact.

"I heard you like speed, so I put somma my speed with you speed to give you some speed."

Slyphid nearly fell out of the sky, laughing at the intentional overkill of the word but started to hover above him. This only motivated him more, as he jumped in the air, and pushed more energy out of his feet to extend the height of his jump. The dragon was of course shocked, feeling the difference in the air and aware that the human she was currently playing with was not using magic. It didn't matter though, as he continued to air dash when he could and started an impromptu game of tag until he tired himself out.

_**Mrs. Chevreuse's Class**_

The Earth mage slash teacher lectured on the classification of mages in class. The students seemed attentive enough, though she could tell that the class was about to go off tangent when she made a comment about her students and their abilities in magic. What she didn't know was that the awkward moment would be prevented by the very familiar of the person who was going to be singled out.

One of the young mages near the window shouted out, "Hey look at that! How the hell is that even possible?"

A young lady said, "No way! Are you sure that thing's a commoner?"

By this time, Mrs. Chevreuse was too curious to try to stop the commotion. Nearly all of the class was out of their seats looking at what seemed to be a human launching himself into the air somehow and laughing with one of her student's familiars. Tabatha noticed who the human was, but was too shocked to say anything. It wasn't a disk popping out of his back, but the short stints at flight were too vivid a reminder of her nightmare for her.

Kirshe attempted and failed at whispering out of shock. "I think its Louise's familiar."

"That Idiot! What is he getting himself into now?"

The boy who spoke first replied, "From the looks of it, levitation. But it's nothing I've ever seen before."

Louise eventually got out of her seat to look herself. The man wasn't flying by anyone's standards but the high of his jumps and the fact that he could seemingly propel himself again in mid-air. In her mind, his other skills were suspect as well. How could he fight like he did, and why did he get so much more skilled when he picked up the spear? She resolved to get those answers as soon as possible.

_**That Night, Louise's Bedroom.**_

"So…" Louise said, trying to remember her familiar's name.

"Rashaad."

"Rashaad. What are you, and how are you able to use magic? Are you a fallen noble?"

"Minus three points."

"What?" Louise found herself quickly getting annoyed

"You lost a point for forgetting my name or hell, probably never paying it any attention. Another point was lost when you just decided that because I'm skilled that it HAS to be magic. I didn't know magic existed before coming here. Three was because I wouldn't be caught DEAD being considered a noble in this world if this place's children are any example. You're at a negative five right now so try to be less of an ass."

She ignored the negativity in his reply and stated, "You still didn't answer my question!" By now she was getting in his face.

Rashaad sighed and said, "It ain't magic. It's just mind over matter. I use my mind to control the energy in by body and around me in order to access skills I normally wouldn't possess. I call it OverMind, gaining a large amount of control over your mind in order to gain control of matter. Questioning time is over, good night."

_**Around Nine P.M.**_

The human familiar found himself unable to sleep, so he headed outside to bask in the moonlight for a bit. On the way down the stairs he saw Guiche with yet another young lady eating up his words but sneaked by to avoid any unnecessary annoyance. Once outside, he noticed a few people still working to keep the Academy at its pristine state before lying down on a random patch of grass.

His mind wandered through his myriad of thoughts and questions. Why could he remember everything except anything that pertained to his family? How could he find his way back home? He couldn't wrap his mind around why the peasant class people simply grinned and dealt with their treatment. He himself had already nearly killed someone due to their behavior and he was new to this world. Why did Siesta seem to see him as the bad guy for punishing the noble for doing wrong? His musings where interrupted by the person in question.

"Excuse me, Mr. Warrent?" Siesta nervously called out.

Shrugging off her refusal to calm down he answered without moving. "To what do I owe this pleasure, you meeting one as lowly as I?" His voice was warming and calm.

She didn't notice it. "I'm sorry if you're still mad from before, but there is someone who wants to meet you. Can I lead you there?"

"Sure."

_**Tristan Academy Kitchen**_

"Glad to see you could make it! Can I offer you anything?" A rather sturdily built man in chef's clothes asked.

Seeing that a plate with food was already sat in front of him, he politely ate. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

"It's fine! Sorry that they're leftovers but eat as much as you want Our Sword!"

"Your Sword?" Rashaad asked, genuinely confused.

"That's right! You're a peasant like us, but you completely crushed that snobby noble in your duel. You're the pride of us peasants!"

"To be honest with ya, the only skills I used besides fist fighting where the ones you can't see. The thing with the spear wasn't me."

"You hear that? A true master is like this, never boasting! This is how he's different from those damn nobles!"

The most of the workforce in the room broke into unison proclamations of, "We expected nothing less."

Rashaad was more focused on the food. "Well this food here is all the proof I need to see that you're a true master. Calling THIS leftovers is a shame."

The chef roughly patted him on the back. "When it comes to me, Marteau the head chef, anything will taste exquisite! That is magic in its own right."

Rashaad took the time to look Marteau in his eyes. The man's eyes had a lot of experience in them despite the obvious amount of life in them. If Rashaad had to guess he'd say that the man was in this mid 30s due to his features and eyes. Marteau was currently doing the exact same thing. He could tell that the familiar in front of him was young, but his eyes were clouded with experience and his spirit had obviously broken once before. But it made him more likable for not flaunting his win.

"You're a good man Rashaad, a good man indeed! I'm glad such a man is Our Sword!"

"Sorry, but don't get me wrong. I'm glad to inspire everyone, but I aint fightin for people who won't stand to fight for themselves. And besides, I'd rather be a fist than a sword. The hand can create and destroy, whereas the sword only brings destruction."

Marteau's frowned for a slight second before his eyes grew determined, "No one said you'd have to."

The unspoken promise in the man's voice was the main thing on his mind as he and Siesta left the building. Rashaad could still hear Marteau and the others talking, though in a more subdued and serious tone. That meant that he might have a purpose in this world after all. Siesta was silent until she escorted Rashaad back to the place where she found him at.

"Please come back again. Everyone here is a fan of yours, Mr. Warrent. No, Rashaad."

"I intend to. That little gathering in there was a enjoyable for me as it was for them. That in there is what people tend to give away all for a lil piece of status…"

"You could be a bit easier on the nobles too you know. Miss Vallière spend an incredible amount of money on a doctor just to make sure you would be ok."

"Did the doc use magic?"

"Well no but…"

"Then she got scammed. No life threatening injury could be taken care of completely without any residue effects in three days. Did the doc at least give me some medicine? If not then I need to get her money back."

Siesta looked shocked for a moment, but then informed him that nothing but a simple checkup was done while she was in the room. Rashaad decided to pay the man a visit later to "clear things up" and began to turn away to return to Louise's room.

"Um, Rashaad? I would like to have a long chat with you sometime. I know we don't see eye to eye at times but you seem like a nice person."

"Sure thing." He said, barely hiding his shock. "Rest well"

The two headed their separate ways, but Rashaad's night was not yet over.

* * *

The next chapter is when the first bits of the Naruto realm appear, as well as the introduction of Derflinger and some of the larger original elements to the story. Chapter Four may end up as a large chapter.


	4. Memories of My Past? and a New Weapon

Let me start off by saying that a lot of the AU and all together more interesting part of the story happens after Rashaad gets Derflinger. The part of Rashaad that seems cracked or crazy also kicks in after that event.

* * *

_**Tristan Academy Dorms**_

As Rashaad was walking up the stairs to return to his "Master's" he saw a petite girl with pale blue hair leaving the room furthest down the hallway. As they drew toward each other in passing, both of them took time to give the other the once-over. The young woman's eyes were an icy shade of her hair which was kinda interesting, but Rashaad took more interest in the fact that her eyes seemed to carry the bleak dullness of experience and intelligence that normally escaped people near her age. The excuse he called upon for himself was that most eighteen year olds never found themselves getting pursued by the military.

Tabitha continued to do the same to him, seeing experience as well as a slightly disturbing resignment in his brown eyes. It was as if he had made peace with some inevitable death already decided. She was not the type to focus on one's attractiveness, so that assessment never even entered her mind. What she did notice though was that the man who was calmly walking past her was without a doubt the man who faced off with the demon that plagued her dreams so often nowadays. Tabitha kept her calm, which at this point was only a façade, as she continued down the dimly lit hallway toward her room. "If he exists like he did in those dreams, then it's quite possible that that THING exists as well…" Tabitha thought as she eventually made it to her room and shut the door. She would have to have another talk with Kirche tomorrow night she was certain.

Not long after he finished sizing up Tabitha, he noticed the salamander from before looking at him intently. Rashaad was aware enough to remember that Flame didn't seem too interested in him at all the previous times he saw the creature so he figured it must be on an errand from its master. He started toward it and it simply led him into the room and in front of a lingerie clad Kirche.

"Welcome to my sweet room, Rasheed... or was it Rashaad Warrent."

"and yet my "master" is too fucked in the head to remember..." he muttered under his breath.

"I think it is wrong, by my secondary name is 'The Ardent' Just like a torch, it burns easily."

"Really now?" Rashaad added, though confused.

"Do you not understand? I'm in love. Yes, me... with you! It struck so suddenly."

Completely caught off guard, he only mannered. "Sudden... ain't the word for it.."

"The way you defeated Guiche... it was like a predator on the hunt. After seeing that, Kirche the Ardent became Kirche the Passion!" She leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted when.

"Kirche! I came because you didn't show up...andwhatthe hell is this?"

Ignoring the question, she replied. "Well just change the meeting time. Two hours from now."

She quickly got rid of him and attempted to pick up where she left off with Rashaad only commenting, "Had a busy night planned I see..." And that was before five others came and interrupted a few more times. Though he was a hot-blooded male and found Kirche very attractive, warning alarms were blaring in his head at the moment due to the list of suitors. She abruptly pushed him down.

"I love you Rashaad.

"Nice and all, but I gotta dip."

"Why so soon? I'm sure whatever you may have can't be more 'pressing' than this. Wouldn't you rather be with me instead whatever you have planned, and I'm sure that I'm more appealing to you than Louise the Zero." After speaking her piece, she took his lack of movement as initiative and captured his lips... Right as Louise opened the door.

"Kirche!"

"As you can see I'm busy, Vallière."

"Zerbst, whose familiar do you think you're putting your hands on?"

"Oh hell I can see where this is headed..." Rashaad said, knowing he'd be ignored.

"It can't be helped. Love and Fire are the destiny of the Zerbst. It's instinct to embrace this love."

"Come here." Louise commanded.

"Pissin me off..." The addressed familiar added

"Wait! He may be your familiar but he IS human! It's not right to intrude like this." Kirche added, then embraced Rashaad's head to place it between her breasts. "Isn't that right Rashaad?"

A smug grin crept onto his face. "Well I was about to leave before you got here, but actin like you are now I'm not sure I should..." Rashaad knew that he wasn't staying the night with her, but he wanted to annoy Louise.

"I see... But tomorrow at least ten nobles will be after you."

"Let them come." Rashaad said as he stood up, the possibility of an altercation bringing out his combative side.

Kirche froze at the sight with stars in her eyes.

Louise just scoffed and said, "Whatever, just come here!"

Rashaad just shrugged his shoulders and walked out, knowing that since he had nowhere else to sleep that the longer this went on the longer she would rant when he did enter the room. It was obvious that her blood was blooding by the fact that she wasn't even speaking as they walked back to her room. That attitude boiled over in an instant once she locked her door.

"What are you, a stray dog in a rut?" She yelled out while walking toward her drawer.

"And here it comes, the mighty meltdown..."

She pulled an item from the drawer and smacked it against her hand, oblivious to the dropping temperature in the room. "I was wrong for treating you like a human all of this time! Of all people, you go wagging your tail to the Zerbst girl. You dog!" With her last statement she lashed the object in her hand down on the ground.

"And what in the golden blazes of HELL are you gonna do with the whip?" Rashaad said in a low, calm voice.

"I'll punish you like the stray you.." She attempted to whip him but quickly found the whip out of her hand and broken.

He then grabbed her arm and made her look into his eyes. "Now don't you fool yourself into thinking you'll be attacking me with ANYTHING!"

Her response was a defiant glare that only fueled his rage more, as he was about to act on it a wave of pain washed over his body emanating from the runes on his hand.

Stepping back a bit she regained some of her resolve and said, "You WILL not deal with that woman! I don't care who you go out with, but absolutely not her. Kirche's Zerbst House and the Vallière are irreconcilable enemies!"

Rashaad managed a strained, "the hell should I care for?" before the two of them calmed down.

_**Some time later**_

"So what happened with the duel? You never explained how you were so skilled with the spear."

"It just kinda happened. I picked it up and my body reacted to it."

"Well when contracting with a familiar, it gains a special ability. For example a black cat might start talking." She grew silent for a second then continued on. "Either way, go to sleep we have to wake up early in the morning.

_**Rashaad's Dreamscape**_

The summoning contract was an arcane spell, but no spell is absolute when it comes to the human psyche. Therefore as Rashaad slept the memories repressed by the summoning were not bound and could possibly appear in the form of a dream. Memory remove spells are more precise, but since the contract was the main focus it allowed for less precision.

"Why do I feel like I'm floating, and how the hell am I watching myself?" Rashaad asked no one as he looked upon a familiar scene.

Rashaad immediately noticed the commanding officer who had condemned him and his family and his students. He could see the sad faces looking at least remorseful and felt himself grow angry at the ones who didn't show anything. He remembered his psychotic laugh as he broke down. But that's when the memory became a bit different. His student named PsychoRapter transformed his arms to mimic his namesake and charged him, but he dodged and attacked another student. His fist moved in a knocking motion in a way that created two afterimages which individually collided with the woman's chest, blowing her back. He then dodged another claw strike before kicking the man into his nearest teammate, creating an opening for him to get away.

The dream continued on to show him that he succeeded to save his family from execution for a time, but they still eventually were killed. He fought with officers trying to arrest and murder him, he dealt with hatred from other people who had by then heard a rumor about his "foul" power. He continued on until the point where he would gain people who believed in him due to his family's efforts, but even that was taken away. When the entire world heard of the powers he had created and the reason he created them he had almost found peace. His drive to help others made him a figure but another figurehead found a way to shatter that too.

He faced an entertainer who was known around the world. People speculated within their homes about some evil intent he had and the dark things he did to fulfill them. Inside of that man was a literal demon, drawn in by the sadness of loss with gained power from adulation. And it seeked out the Overmind user. The two battled it out, Rashaad fighting to save the entertainer and the people and the demon to gain power from human fear. It was called "Ye" and it was the bringer of disaster.

_**Fighting Ye**_

Ye stood in the middle of the series of ancient columns that formed most of his Alter of Power. The song he made the possessed on write and circulate around the world played constantly to fill him with even more energy. Though much of his form was inspired by the artist he possessed his spiked wings and demonic face was oozing with joy. He convinced the human to follow him here, and now in the place here he was strongest he could torment him slowly before killing the man for the world to see. The cameras he set up and the minions he had streaming the fight would make certain not a soul missed his ascension.

Rashaad could only watch as the him in his dream stare down something so ungodly as if it were nothing. His appearance hadn't changed much, but it was obvious watching the clash that the Him of this event was leagues stronger than he himself presently was. The attacks between the two weren't flashy, favoring being efficient and in Rashaad's case geared toward quick elimination. The battle came to its conclusion as Rashaad delivered a well placed stab through the heart as they plummeted to the earth. The words, "No one man should have all that power," within the song resonated in the hearts of the people who watched the clash and he was shunned by humanity ever since.

_**Last Memory**_

Rashaad saw himself in another medieval looking place, yet noticed that there were a few more amenities in this place. Electricity powered many of the things he saw, but there were no cars and he doubted that guns existed. He was talking with a young male with blond hair and blue eyes. The peculiar thing about the boy was that he had three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks.

"Somebody finally figured me out huh? So you summoned me here? Ya gotta be pretty damn unstable if you managed to think like me enough to bring me here..."

"Stable don't mean nothin to a ninja, as long as I can kill and I fight for my nation I'm set."

"I figure you know my name, so what's urs?"

"Uzumaki."

"Well then Uzumaki, I'll fill you in on what you just did. When you completed the hidden mode in the OverMind game, you played through the past year or so of my life like it was a video game and nothin more. Not only did you have to handle yourself like I did those days, but you'd have to think like me in order to not get me killed."

"Its just kinda hard to believe that a video game character came out of the fuckin game!"

"That game was my life, kid. It was literally someone watching the events of my life while I was stuck in whatever limbo slash hell I was lost in. When I teleported to escape death, I got stuck until something found me and created this setup."

Stunned, Uzumaki just looked at him with the WTF expression.

"Welp, ya summoned me here for a day so what's up? It ain't too entertaining to simply exist in Limbo for god knows how long..."

The dreaming Rashaad was more confused than this Uzumaki kid. The dream felt more like a memory than anything, like he was simply looking back on it from another perspective. But that would mean that he had lived through all of that and somehow forgotten. He would have to do a lot of soul searching to find out what the hell was going on, but his connection with his memories was disappearing as he found himself waking up.

_**The Next Day**_

Kirche was seen primping in the mirror, completely ignoring the ruined window while thinking about how she would try to seduce Rashaad. Completely by chance she happened to look out the window to see him and Louise riding off on a horse and into the town. She decided that she would manage to "pop" up on them in town and try it then so she rushed to seek the help of her friend.

Her footsteps were loud and obviously leading to Tabitha's room, so the petite girl near silently cast a Silence spell on Kirche before magicking the door open. Knowing the redhead would eventually tone down her voice the silence spell was removed.

"Tabitha, we're going out. Get ready!" Kirche stated.

Tabitha's calm response was simply, "Day of Nothing."

"I understand how important the Day of Nothing is to you, but you know... I'm in love!"

She simply kept reading as while tuning out the rest of her reasoning.

Kirche then realized and muttered. "That's right, without a logical explanation you won't move." She then stated/yelled, "I want to chase after Louise and her familiar, but without your familiar I can't catch up! Please help!"

Mere moments after that the two of them were flying into town on Slyphid.

_**In Town**_

In rare form, the master and familiar pair weren't arguing with each other as they walked. Rashaad was still thinking about his memories and Louise simply enjoyed the fact that he hadn't back talked the entire day so far. They walked through the bustling town for a bit before cutting into alleyway where a sign with a Blacksmith's hammer could be seen.

"You seemed to be pretty good with that spear you took from the Valkyrie, so lets find one like it."

"Mind my words miss, but a sword might fit your friend better. I'd say a Zweihander due to the fact that combined with your height, it would be create an intimidation factor but you seem a bit too slim to use it effectively. Maybe a broadsword?"

"He wielded a spear so get me a spear!" Louise countered.

"Clueless noble... She'll be an easy prey." The man said to himself as he entered his storeroom.

"So you are buying me a weapon. Makes sense that I'd need one to do my job effectively..."

The man returned with possibly the gaudiest piece of junk he had in store.

"It's the shop's best spear!" He said as he handed Rashaad a spear with a golden head. The intricacy of designs on the shaft of the spear only made it more obvious that the weapon itself was more for decoration. "Be astonished to hear that the fanous Germanian Alchemist Lord Shupei made it! It'll pierce iron like stabbing through paper."

Impressed enough to buy it Louise asked, "How much?"

"3,000 New gold."

"Fuck it then..." Rashaad answered before Louise could speak.

"I only brought 100 gold with me, is there anything that could slide for 100?"

The salesman started to rummage through a barrel and pulled out a rust covered sword.

"A good weapon costs at least 200, but I could let you walk outta her with this one."

With sword in hand and a less than pleased Louise, the two made their way back to the horses. Rashaad was more than happy with a weapon period, so he didn't mind the rust. He figured he could learn how to clean the weapon and have it looking good in no time. Kirshe however spotted them and decided in her mind that Louise was buying him a present to make him like her more so she went inside the store to buy a weapon to please him. She ended up coming out with the gaudy spear, though the price she paid was about a thigh and a peep lower at 500.

_**In Louise's Bedroom**_

Since the door wasn't locked, Kirche simply waltzed into the room and handed Rashaad the spear. To his credit, he was more shocked at the fact that she bought it than thankful for the 'weapon'. It still didn't matter to Louise, so the argument started again.

"This spear is a Germanian weapon. Both swords and women are the best there is. There's no way a Tristain girl like you could match up."

"Didn't you rummage through the men there in Germania, only to find that none would pay attention to you, so you had no choice but to transfer?"

They started to point their wands at each other. Rashaad was more focused on the sword than their bickering.

"Big words from a little girl."

"It's only the truth."

The showdown was quickly stopped though, as Tabitha magicked their wands out their hands and said. "We're inside."

The other two women quickly approached Rashaad and said. "Well have Rashaad decide."

Rashaad simply shook his head at their actions. He started to go into detail about why he didn't like the spear to spare Kirche's feelings but the two of them had already sparked another argument. It had gotten to the point where they yelled out about a duel that the conversation stopped due to a new outburst.

"Shut up, you stupid women!" a new voice cried out.

They both turned to him thinking of ways to skin him alive before he spoke up. "That ain't even near soundin like my voice."

Tabitha spoke her piece. "The Sword."

"Waking me up from my sleep..."

"This shit just got so much better" Rashaad said, showing the most excitement he had shown since he was summoned.

"I'm impressed, for such a violent face you're pretty interesting. And you're a skilled on, no wonder I woke up!"

Kirche spoke up in amazement. "That's a sword with intellect, an 'Intelligent Sword'. Wow, you bought a strange item again."

"How was I supposed to know about that? I'll immediately return this awful thing."

Having their own conversation the sword asked. "What year is it? Before that, where is this? Answer me!"

"Like hell you're returning this sword!" Rashaad had a genuine smile on his face, his voice noticably perkier.

Tabitha noticed his demeanor switch and slightly blushed but said nothing and went back to her book undeterred.

"Name's Rashaad Warrent."

"Derfliner. Welcome, my brother."

"Derflinger huh, well I'm sure we'll get along just fine..."

* * *

Even though Rashaad has skill, because of the way he was summoned he has no possible way to use the ones he had. And his memories return sporadically over time. Uzumaki is the Naruto of my other story PsychoDrama which is the reason for the VERY OOC conversation he has with Rashaad. He'll appear more with time. Review with constructive criticism is much appreciated and ideas that don't conflict with the storyline will be considered.


	5. The Groundbreaking Start

Got this chapter out pretty quick, considering my computer crashes far too much to be reliable. Gotta get that fixed ASAP! This is the part where things start to become AU. The manipulative part of Rashaad is brought to the surface.

* * *

_**Late That Night**_

Rashaad found himself outside once more, ready to have an actual conversation with the sentient sword Derflinger without Louise awake to comment. The twin moons' light dimmed by the half moon phase and allowed little chances for being interrupted. His reasons for secrecy and stealth were simple; he would have to be completely honest with his sword about himself and his views in order to ensure a great partnership.

"So my brother, what brings us out this far in the middle of the night?"

"Simple, we got to get to know each other a bit and the things I gotta say aint for all ears to hear."

The sword did its equivalent of a nod and grew silent.

"Well for starters, how do you feel about the nobles?"

The moment Derflinger spoke it became clear that he understood the serious mood. "Over the years I've been in the hands of both nobles and commoners. Some of my best wielders were noble, but some of my worst were too. It all depends on the person."

"Your views on the commoners?"

"Most of them are hard working and respect the things that they have, which is good for a sword like me, but others fill themselves with hate without having a personal reason. Besides the obvious reasons, why ya asking?"

"Just to see if there's a common ground here. I can't bring myself to like most nobles, but I ain't gon say that the commonfolk around here are without sin. My ways are pretty damn different from others, so I gotta know if you're ok with that if we're gonna be partners.

"It's alright by me, Partner."

"Don't accept it just yet Derf, there's a lot more to it than that. I'll have to teach you the ability I've gained throughout my life. That way we can truly be equals, you be the sword that keeps my body save from enemy weapons and my skill will become your shield."

"What is this skill you speak of?"

Rashaad sat himself against a tree right next to Derflinger as he started to explain. "OverMind. It's learning about the energy your body naturally houses and using a strong mind to manipulate that energy in ways to assist you. Ya learn it through finding the difference in the energy around you and your own, then finding out the natural characteristics your energy likes to take. As a sword, you're probably as adaptive as I am but some people learn that their natural energy flows like water or fluctuates like fire."

Derflinger found himself absorbed in the conversation and intrigued by the new information. "But what good is it to teach a sword somethin like that?"

"Well think of it like this, the rust on your blade aint a part of you is it?"

"Nah, I used to have quite the shine to my blade if I do say so myself."

"The knowledge of self gained by learning Overmind would help you remove the rust yourself, as well as strengthening your blade. But since Overmind is mind and body, nbe careful when experimenting. Coating your blade in fire could damage it and too much strengthening without the necessary skill could break you. Just like attempting to coat my hand with fire without the right control would leave me with 3rd degree burns."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Augmenting my heart rate nearly killed me three times before I learned how to cause an adrenaline rush. Its why when people learn it, they have to train their bodies as well as their minds."

"You speak like you've taught someone before..."

"I did. Before I came to this world, I taught nine others..."

Seeing the darkening of Rashaad's expression Derflinger changed the direction of the conversation. "So as a sword, I don't have to train my body do I?"

"Not train it no, but you will have to keep me aware of if you need repairs and things like that. A weak body makes the mind set limits to prevent breakdown and slows your growth in skill."

"Do you intend to teach others besides me?"

Rashaad was about to speak up until he saw a familiar figure approaching him. The contrasting black of the uniform covered in a white apron only meant one thing, Siesta was searching for him again. Rashaad stood and secured Derflinger to his shoulder before approaching her.

"Marteau wanted to speak to me again?" He asked, making sure to make his voice sound accepting.

"He told me to say something like 'A sword is only fit for one willing to stand' and that you would understand what that meant."

"I get it, but you may or may not like what that means for everyone."

Siesta grew silent, aware of the man's less than agreeable demeanor. If what the message meant was something she wouldn't like, it must be something bad.

_**Tristain Academy Kitchens**_

The scene Rashaad was greeted by when he entered the building was dim lighting due to the candles and hushed murmurs carried on by the commoners hired by the academy. With Marteau at the head of the group, the steely eyes filled with determination made one thing clear; the head chef was more than willing to fight for his rights if necessary.

"Ah there he is, Our Fist."

"That has yet to be decided. But I will ask, what is the reason you called everyone here together for? To listen to me?"

Marteau's eyes seemed to gleam instead of darken. It seems that he managed to impress the chef once more. "I called you here to let them hear everything you have to say. You ARE the commoner who defeated a noble, and you are the one who turned down the title of Our Sword."

Rashaad took the time to survey the crowd. The expressions on the various faces were those of wonder and hope, confusion, anger and understanding. One set of eyes looked at him directly, showing nothing but a steady calm. Whoever that man was, was someone who would go against nobles with our without his help.

"Since you asked and I like ya, I'll explain it all. I don't like discrimination. I hate oppression. But at the end of the day, this isn't my world and if I'm perfectly honest with you all I don't have to help you at all."

Cries of outrage were heard instantly after he spoke, but at his command for silence it all stopped.

"As a familiar, my skill makes me more than a commoner in their eyes and saves me from a great deal of what you all have to deal with. So CALMLY, tell me what would I gain from helping a group of people I can't be sure would even assist me whereas I would be risking my life for the very ones who sit idly by?"

Murmurs were heard for a bit, until a woman stepped forward after gathering her courage. "By helping us, you'd be doing the right thing! You're supposed to help those in need if you can provide assistance!"

"That may be true, but is there need here? How many of you are just fine with living as you do now since you can feed your families? How many of you even feel oppressed in this gathering? Cause at the end of the day, what I stand to lose is FAR greater than the weight of one good deed."

This time a man stepped forward. "People, think of it through this man's eyes. He is the one who was summoned against his will here. His power are already going to be exploited due to being a familiar and what we are asking for is a chance to exploit his powers the same way those... Nobles would be doing. He's not wrong for denying us assistance if no one is willing to pull their own weight."

The crowd grew silent with the weight of the man's words. Were they willing to risk themselves to change the way things are?

"What's your name?"

"Leman Russ, sir."

The murmurs restarted full force. "That guy's Leman? He's the one who steals from the nobles."

"I heard the call him Russ the Shadow, that's so cool!"

Rashaad raised a hand and the murmurs stopped. "It's just like you said. The only way I'd help any of you is if I know that I'm not gonna be the only one risking my ass. My skills that I used to defeat that kid are my own creation, and the only possible way for any of you to defend against them without any real weaponry. I'd have to trust you with my life's work to teach you ANYTHING and I've already been betrayed once using my own skill against me. They did. NOT. Survive."

"So here is the ultimatum, if I'm supposed to be your Fist then you would have to be willing to learn something that risks your life to learn. Fear of death is necessary, but you'll need to be willing to push your limits to get anywhere NEAR skilled enough not to get killed by a mage. If you accept my training, there can be NOTHING said to any others about this, hell even if you don't accept my proposal then don't speak of this at all. I hear even a rumor and whoever started it dies along with every soul who decides to spread it. You're playing with my life's work and my life so respect THAT if you don't respect me."

Rashaad then grabbed a candle so that the light shined right under his right hand. "This is a simple demonstration of the OverMind ability." He focused the energy within his body until a portion of it funneled into his hand. The energy he willed outside of his body quickly pooled together hovering slightly above his palm and forced itself into the shape of a dagger. The flame underneath allowed the detail of the energy weapon to be seen by all in the room.

"This is OverMind. This is manipulation of the energy your body produces by the use of mental processing. Without the flame to guide your eyes or high awareness, I could launch this into any of you and kill you without you ever seeing the weapon of you demise."

Nearly every face in the room paled.

"The type of technique you learn are varied to the type of energy you have as an individual. So much of what you may learn comes from understanding of yourself. Meditation and mental exercises are key to getting skilled at these techniques. But I'll also be training your bodies. If your body isn't strong enough to house the energy that you build up while growing stronger in this skill, then it will build up in ways that harm you. You'll become jittery, your body will unconsciously force you to expend energy in order to ease the pain, your mind will move faster than you can control. Worst case is that the build up is too much and it will shut down your brain or heart due to the overload, whichever comes first."

"While learning my techniques, do not EVER use them in front of ANYONE noble or otherwise unless they themselves know the OverMind techniques. If you find someone you believe is fitted for learning these techniques come find me. Before you teach them, not in the midst of the lesson, and DAMN sure not after they've grasped the technique you are to come find me."

"This all seems to be too strict! Why would someone have to die for spreading it around that there is a power commoners can use?"

"BECAUSE! If the nobles, whose only difference from you commoners find out of a way for that difference to be taken away they will go to great lengths to get rid of it. It's not just my life on the line if the word gets out, every single person that if found knowing about the power would be eliminated. Do you really want to be the one who spreaded the word and got everyone in this room killed? I think not."

Once more, everyone grew silent.

"There is nothing more potentially damning than a rouge element. The only reason I'm giving anyone a chance to learn in this world is because I've had enough time using my own technique that none of you will become strong enough to take me down in years even if you find yourself out to be a genius at it. If arrogance grows within one of you, inform me of said person so that they can disappear. Because if someone feels that they have surpassed me enough to get arrogant, then they'll be foolish enough to let the nobles learn too early of the growing strength of the common folk. At the end of the day, this isn't some way for you people to reverse the situation and oppress the nobles. This is a way for equality."

"And why NOT oppress them? They are the ones who've treated US like we weren't important!" One man yelled out in a rage.

"Because even in my short time of being here I've seen a noble working on inventions to make YOUR lives easier! Something that gives people without magic the same convenience of mages! NOT ALL MAGES ARE EVIL!" Rashaad's voice grew colder and crueler. "And not all of you in here are pure of taint either. You're all gathered up in here, plotting up a rebellion with the first person you saw who would give you a chance. You'd have to kill, there's no way around that. And look at you all, damn near creaming yourselves at the chance to even the score. Equality or no lessons WHATSOEVER! Anyone here who opposes leave now, and if I hear any leaks of info you will be killed and your body never found."

For the first time since the beginning of the meeting, the people involved could see the truth of the situation. Learning his power the way they asked would mean that they would be bloodying their hands. Rashaad the familiar, Their Fists, had no qualms about ending someone's life and felt no disgust admitting it. But he also seemed to be the most level headed. His goal was one anyone could see had merit. His reasons for threatening them with death had its merits as well. They would have to make a serious choice.

"Those who shall be learning will appear here again tomorrow night, and those who won't can approach me during the day to give me their reasonings or even to reconsider denying themselves a chance. Remember that there is no easy way out, or even a right way in this decision. There is only the choice that allows you to follow your own beliefs..."

Leaving a large crowd of people thinking, Rashaad turned to leave with Marteau and Siesta following close behind. The sturdy looking chef wanted to express his understanding of the situation and Siesta wanted to confront the man for his way. The familiar himself knew of both of their ideals enough to have a vague idea of what they would say to him. After walking far enough away to know that no one would hear even a yell Siesta grabbed Rashaad by his arm.

As he turned around, the young maid slapped him with all of her strength across the cheek. "Why?" Her attractive voice marred with the shakiness of sorrow. "Why would you teach people how to kill? Why are you so eager to end the life of others?"

Marteau was about to speak up but Rashaad raised a hand to stop him.

Siesta was on the ground crying at this point. "Why? I thought you were a good man, but there's no good in teaching others to kill. IS THIS WHAT YOU MADE YOU SKILL FOR?"

Pulling her into an embrace with enough force to keep her from struggling Rashaad said with a concerned warmth in his voice. "The original reason I learned what I know and the first thing that I became capable of was healing wounds by using my body's energy to quicken cell regeneration. It took years of me learning how the body works to do so and even still the technique uses the body's drive to exist to autopilot the healing. My views on life are my own because people have wanted me dead more times than I can count. But even still I don't want death, I just want people to see each others as equals so that no one will end up like I did in my own world. Hated by everyone. Life to me is something that eventually ends, so NO I DON'T care if I have to kill someone. But that doesn't mean that I enjoy it. It's survival to me, so hate me if you need to but don't become me."

After hearing his words, she allowed herself to cry her warring emotions into his chest and tried to understand his point of view. When she realized that she wouldn't never be able to, she decided to try to accept his ways came from hardship and to guide him back onto the right path. Using the only way she could think of to assure him that she didn't hate him she asked, "Will you teach me how to heal others then?"

"Sure thing, Siesta." Rashaad said as he watched her stand, then return back to her quarters.

Marteau spoke up after she left, "I knew that there would be no easy way out of this. So I had to have you talk to them all, I couldn't decide someone else's destiny. They looked to me as their leader before you, since the nobles respected my skill at cooking. So most of them would follow your lead just due to the fact that I would. It was the only way to make sure it would be their decision.

"And due to that, if anything DOES happen you'll be the only at my side to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. You know these people best, so you can see if and when their trust in me wanes. You KNOW why things have to be so strictly cloak and dagger, so I'll need you to keep moral up and tell me when things get risky."

"Well if that's the case, then look up that Leman Russ guy. The word is that he makes his living by robbing nobles and escaping even when evading mages' spells. Like the others said, he is known as the Shadow of the Commoners, or the Stealth. The mages haven't even figured out his name or appearance yet, so he'll be a great addition."

"Send him to find me mid afternoon tomorrow, since I know he's the type who'd join me I'll need to have a chat with him about a few things. Until then, since you are my right hand I'll need to start you're training early. Are you ready?"

Rashaad and Marteau left the academy grounds for privacy and started the OverMind training. Marteau had to first learn to know the feel of his own energy before learning any skill and needed to know meditation to keep the mind calm and strong. By dawn, the head chef could tell what his own energy felt like but he had no clue whatsoever on its natural state. Rashaad assured him that it would take a bit of time before he understood, and afterwards the duo snuck back to their quarters to continue on as if normal. Louise would be in for a surprise when her familiar starts "begrudgingly" coming around to her lead.

* * *

I had to stop this chapter here, it just felt right. Even though episode wise, next chapter should be Siesta's episode with Count Mott but that won't happen for a short while. More like a week in the story's time frame. I'll try not to drag it out too far though, since a snail's paced story is sometimes worse than one that hops from event to event too quickly.

PEJP Bengtzone V2: He brought up a good point about the Narutoverse and how it would be if the civilians at the academy learned jutsu. It'll be touched on in this chapter, and expanded throughout the next ones. Maybe even a flashback battle. (Since it would be the only part of the dream, I'd actually flesh the battle out instead of writing it as I did with Ye.)


	6. Standard for a Good FamiliarOvermind

A quick, but huge thank you to mr. i hate znt nobles and PEJP Bengtzone V2 for the reviews and the suggestions.

This chapter took a bit longer than I expected to get published, work started kickin my ass a bit so later than expected but not too long a wait. Rashaad will start to show a bit of duality in personality at this point. He'll be the secret leader as well as the schoolage teen that can unwind. Enjoy

* * *

Louise woke up as normal, trying to ignore her familiar as she knew that asking him for anything would not end well. In her mind though, she kind of felt like things were changing though since he seemed to really like the strange sword she bought him. On autopilot she pulled her nighty over her head and reached in the closet for her uniform. Unlike every other day though, she heard her familiar speak to her in a way that wasn't sarcastic or annoyed.

"You know... Goshujin-sama (1), you have the CUTEST.." He paused for dramatic effect. "Ass I've seen in a while?"

After blushing red enough to mimic a heat stroke Louise yelled out, "YOU PERVERTED DOG!"

Even the explosion she hit him with didn't stop him from laughing. "Come on now, don't be like that! I called you Master and gave you a compliment." Rashaad retorted while dusting himself off. He used a bit of his energy to prevent his clothes from getting incinerated.

"Hmph, as if a noble such as I would enjoy a compliment from a mere familiar!"

"Aw, and I kinda like the other pet name ya had for me... What was it? Oh, plebeian! Give it to me one more time!" Rashaad teased with a playful smirk.

She turned back around and started muttering, "Filthy plebeian familiar."

"Ah! I heard it. I heard it!" He then started in a mocking tone. "You seem tense Madaam, may I massage it..I mean you... oh wait. May I offer you a ménage?"

Instead of creating an explosion, Louise became confused. "What's gotten into you, fami..no Rashaad? Up until now you acted as if you hated my existence. Now you seem to enjoy taunting me. Do you hate me, Rashaad? Is this all some sort of joke to you too?"

"Not this time, kid." Louise pouted at being called kid but let him continue. "We're stuck together right? So I figure that we should at least be able to tolerate each other. My way of toleratin just happens to be teasing and if you wink real cute at me I might let you roll around in the hay with me."

Even though she may have agreed that they should get along, his comments had all but caused a mental overload so she blasted him out of her window, almost certain that he would survive the fall.

Her guess was spot on, as he recovered in mid descent and air dashed until he could land safely. It was working just fine so far. Rashaad could tell that she saw him as a male, even if her pride wouldn't allow her to admit it. Her flinch at his comment allowed him to notice that his compliment wasn't falsely given, which he assumed was due to the fact that she couldn't use her magic to be as lazy as he had seen others being. Her slim body had enough tone to show that she exercised, and noting her horsebacking from before he could understand. Without the superiority complex, he decided, Louise was someone he could get along with.

Rashaad met her on her way down the starts to escort her to the Cafeteria and pull out her seat for her. She asked him to sit down with her and offered to obtain an actual seat for him but he replied, "I'd enjoy your company, but it's important that I start on my morning workout." Many of Louise's classmates, including Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha found themselves shocked by the cordial relationship she seemed to have developed with the "Wild One" she called a familiar. She offered/gave him her bread before he exited out saying that he would need to be make sure he would not be too tired to attend to her.

"Understood, Goshujin-sama!" Rashaad commented as he dashed out of the room, leaving all of the occupants confused.

Embarrassed Louise quickly stated/shouted, "It means Master."

_**Vestori Square**_

(Cue Komorebi by Denkare)

As soon as his feet his the manicured grass of Vestori Square, Rashaad pulled out his cellphone and played a song he felt would fit the practice he would start. He began with simply dashing around by propelling his energy from the pads of his feet, weaving around the other familiars who lounged or did similar exercises. The summons who could fly and the fast moving ones joined in on his task, reveling in the simplicity of speed. After a good warm-up and a rest, Rashaad started to mix in his double jump and mid-air dash skill to practice his mobility.

By this point, many of the familiars who simply lounged were watching. Flame shot out a current of fire to cheer Rashaad on every now and then. The masters of the familiars started filing out by this point, some of the more focused on seeing what Louise's familiar felt was morning training. They were in for a surprise when they saw Rashaad as he started to finish up his workout.

"Alright Flame, use Flamethrower one more time!"

The salamander let out a weird noise, before spewing a large burst of fire diagonally into the sky. Rashaad's genious, or rather idiotic, idea was for him to use a dash that hovered slightly over the flames to ride the flamethrower. The madman succeeded, spiraling around the Salamander's flames until he was high above the buildings. Rashaad let his arms open in a carefree manner as he started falling toward the ground without caring. Before anyone had a chance to fear for his life however, Slyphid quickly flew by and snatched him out of the air and letting him down gently. He split half his food with the dragon and sat down casually, chatting with her as he ate.

" .What was that?" Louise asked as she finally pushed through the cheering crowd.

"That, my Mistress, was some DAMN good teamwork!" He said in a cheerful voice while petting Slyphid.

"At that height, you could have died! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, that I need to be pretty damn strong to protect you right?"

His trick worked with her face slightly reddening and her dismissing the apparent danger of his antics. Louise led him into her classroom.

_**Mr. Colbert's Classroom**_

"So the final familiar finally decides to appear in class. I requested that she bring you as soon as possible. Nevermind that, since you're here you can have a seat. Being a human as well as a familiar, I wanted to offer you a chance to sit in class along with Miss Valliere."

Before Louise could make an excuse Rashaad spoke, "That would be my fault, she told me but it slipped my mind with everything that's been goin on.

Mr. Colbert's lesson for the day was focused on magic's relationship to nature and why it was important. Though the mages were bored, Rashaad listened closely enough to notice a few things. The lost element Void that he spoke of had little to no information on it. Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind were explained by their counterparts in nature. That information would have assisted the young mages greatly had they listened enough. As Mr. Colbert explained it, elemental spells gained more power the more you understood the element used. He also explained willpower's relation to the amount of spell mages can use but by then Rashaad was literally the only listener. Everyone else carried on with their own conversations.

"I bet that commoner thinks too highly of himself, using his little tricks to seem special." One male student whispered

"But he beat Guiche, who if I can recall was as better mage than you.." Another chimed in casually

A more chubby boy with blond hair name Malicorne spoke up, "He seemed like a good guy to me, if not a little rough around the edges."

A group of the female students were also carrying on their conversations, but somehow pulled Rashaad into it.

A random girl asked, "Mr. Familiar what's your name?"

"Rashaad Warrent at your service."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen til late next year."

A brunnette with stars in her eyes chimed in. "Are you seeing someone?"

Laughing long before he commented he commented, "Well Goshujin-sama won't let me sneak in her bed..." He looked at Louise and winked, knowing that she wouldn't blast him while he was surrounded. "But seriously though, I have someone got my eye on at the moment.

Rashaad made sure that his statement was heard by the whole class before turning to look at Tabitha. His gaze on her made the guys immediately understand and the girls waited to see if the perpetual reader would even bother to look up. She stood up and looked him directly in the eyes and said, "Class is still going." The guys laughed aloud at Rashaad's rejection and the girl who noticed the eye contact started thinking up a romance novel like story of how the two would get together.

What the other students were unaware of was the silent conversation the two had with the eye contact.

_**Within the Minute and a Half of Eye Contact**_

"I'm interested in you." Rashaad conveyed through his eyes.

"I was aware. Why?"

"Because you seem to have more experience than you let on. There is strength in you, and sadness."

"Is that all?"

"You're cute to me."

No one but Rashaad noticed the few seconds of a blush.

"Is that all?"

"You willing to make something more?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm somethin that don't belong in this world..."

More aware of what that statement meant than he knew, she spoke aloud to gain time to think. His attraction to her was something she didn't mind, but it wasn't as important as the fact that he wasn't someone who belong in this world. Ever since she started having the nightmares of Rashaad facing off with the demon, she felt that he wasn't from this world. His apparent powers also made it obvious, which proved more intimidating since it meant that the spectre of her nightmares had enough power to stand against him. The dreams never played out, so she even came to the conclusion that it may be a premonition.

Her mind was in turmoil on the fact that the dream never finished. If that demon was real or is real, its obvious that Rashaad was the one who would face it. But had he already faced the demon, or was it that he would have to face it? Since he lacked the altered eye of his and the strange disk in his back, if it was a premonition would he be strong enough to defeat it? Would anyone? She decided to talk to him instead of Kirche, but she wouldn't reveal her nightmare just yet. He wouldn't believe that some random girl had a premonition and the idea of approaching him and telling him she dreamt of him was indecent. She would give him the chance to get to know her that he wanted.

_**That Afternoon**_

Rashaad started his afternoon training by meditating a bit, then doing physical exercises. His dashing ability and his skill with the spear could both be easily written of as the powers he gained as a familiar but many of his others would cause too much suspicion. While he was doing a set of push-ups, he felt someone approaching.

"You should feel proud, not many people could approach as close as you did without me noticing."

About three yards away, a young man with short brown hair and gray eyes stood in a relaxed pose. His hands were raised up in a placating manor. "I know you said to meet with you today, but considering your speech last night I wasn't sure how to approach you."

"Well not with your hands up I tell ya that much, I mean ya no harm."

Both young men sat down on the grass since there was no one around. "I figure someone as skilled as you would notice."

"And I figured a career thief would be as skilled as you are, you could have killed me without my knowing in that range. But that ain't why we're here is it?"

"I too doubt that you would ask for me by name just to test my skill."

"You're right. It aint just to see how skilled you are, I wanna know what your story is."

Leman was not slow on the uptake. If the OverMind user was wanting to know more about him, then he would probably be expecting more from him. "Well I started off just your regular commoner, both parents, complacent, and naive. But some of the more corrupt nobles started to spread their influence and wanted the families in my town to pay a new tax that when directly to them."

Leman showed a sullen pride, "My mom and dad were the only ones who were willing to stand against them, and they were quickly killed with me being left for death after a silencing beating. The nobleman responsible eventually got his when some others started to investigate a loss of tax income, but not in time to save two great people. From then on, I was taken in by a nice family and gained a few adopted siblings. I started to steal from nobles since they were only focused on their money, used it to keep my family and others fed. I even worked with Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth for a while until I found out she had the same mentality of the nobles I hate."

"These eyes of mine don't lie I see. You have the same eyes as I do in a way, you don't fear dear but you have a goal that must be reached. Because of that I reached out to you. I want you as my left hand when I start training others. You'll be trained at a faster rate than the others and if you accept, you'll be expected to help enforce the secrecy of it all. I'm already building up my credibility with those in charge here so we don't need ANY leaks in this ship."

"I understand."

"Don't give me that soldier shit!" Rashaad laughed. "Yeah its all cloak and dagger, but we're in this together so we're equals here."

"Gotcha."

"Now before anyone appears and see us conversating you need to disappear. People know Marteau and I speak already, but I don't want any obvious social connections to be made so that people won't be able to speculate."

"Take care." Leman said as he quickly walked off until he couldn't be seen.

A few seconds later the students started coming out of their respective classrooms and enjoying a break before their last classes. Rashaad noticed Kirche looking around and made himself scarce. He also noticed the boy from before following him. This caused him to place his hands in his pockets casually and walk into an area secluded enough for the following "talk."

"So here's the mighty Commoner Summon... I can't say that I'm impressed."

"And I can't say that I've had paizuri before either but I guarantee That info's just as unimportant. What do you want?"

"I WANT to pick up where Guiche left off and show you some damn manners, you filth!"

"No way! I made sure to wash up after I pulled out... of your sister."

Too angry to fight with words any longer the student cried out, "To me, Being bound by contract!"

Runes started to glow briefly on the ground as a hulking figure started to appear. At almost a foot taller than Rashaad, a creature with brown fur and sharp claws came into view. Its body mostly mimicked a bear until you reached the owl's head and the claws similar to talons. "This happens to be a true familiar, unlike you. Louise must curse fate to be burdened with such an unclean thing such as yourself."

"Enough with the damn sweet talk and fight! You've wasted enough of my time by trying to sneakily tail me." Rashaad finally stopped his foolish act and went into fight mode.

The owlbear was swifter than it appeared as it rushed forward with a hit that was aimed to take his head off. Rashaad dodged and started a standoff with the creature, noticing the smug look on its face. Both the familiar and the master had the same contemptual view of him.

Rashaad thought to himself, "Due to the training up til now, I don't have to worry about dying in this battle. This thing's strength is its power and slashing talons. Its arms make it seem like piercing is pretty damn difficult for it and since I've never seen it do anything but lounge its probably out of shape. I'll play defensively."

Since the thought process he used took very little time, he had plenty left to dodge the next set of swipes from the owlbear. The closer Rashaad got toward its somewhat vulnerable core, the more insecure the owlbear's strikes were and the student never once thought it was Rashaad's fault that the creature was losing. His pride wouldn't allow him to believe that a commoner would be able to stand up to such a fearsome creature even if he was a familiar, so he blamed his summon.

The creature, being more than semi-intelligent, could feel the negativity directed at him by his master and his eyes showed the aftermath. The former American never expected to see such a vulnerable expression from an animal that was obviously a predator. The hurt and feelings of betrayal in its eyes were all that Rashaad needed to finish this fight. He locked eyes with the student and glared with intent to do harm before preparing his next attack.

"OverMind Melee Hijutsu: Knocking Wave!" Rashaad stated with cold reason. (2)

He charged his arm with his energy and started his fist in a hard knocking motion before slowing it down, allowing two afterimages to appear before reintergrating with his arm. The first impact was to stun the creature, and also prevent it from misdirecting the flow of Rashaad's invasive attack. The first afterimage and second impact struck outward to increase the forward momentum. The second afterimage and final impact shot a wave of energy out similar to a wall, knocking the owlbear back until it hit the wall behind it and slumped down.

Before letting the obviously intimidated student speak Rashaad started out, "You know, you and your summon are a lot alike... I guess that's why the contracting of familiars has worked so long. And don't be surprised, I actually PAY attention in class even if I'M not the one enrolled... You mages summon creatures similar to yourselves in either personality or potential ability."

"What the hell are you talking about commoner?" The boy said, not completely regaining his previous confidence.

"You and your owlbear are similar in personality, which isn't to say that he lacks potential like you do. You both are weak though... and too foolish to know it. But what choice did HE have in being weak? What exactly HAVE you been doing with your familiar since you've summoned him? Here we have a proud creature, strong by nature and with a build that promises power, but he's sat around doing absolutely nothing since he's been summoned. IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THIS EASY!"

He then thought to himself, "The videogames back home NEVER had such a weak owlbear..."

Continuing his rant he stated, "The worst part is the fact that you downplayed his intelligence. Your frustration at having a "weak" familiar was obvious, so much so that he LET me win by losing confidence. He thought that he had finally found someone who sees through his eyes, another proud fighter who values strength over everything... And you're weaker than he is..."

Seeing the boy's eyes widen in shock, Rashaad rushed foward and started his Knocking Wave, but stopped just at stunning him before unleashing a rain of heavy blows. "I'll make you feel his pain, but leave you in good enough condition to go to class. Do NOT challenge me again." Rashaad said with no room for argument before leaving him to crumple to the ground.

_**That Afternoon**_

Siesta appeared in front of Rashaad to start on her healing training which the OverMind himself was eager to teach. He started by borrowing a couple of Mr. Colbert's books on the human body and using them to create a foundation for the young woman to understand the body enough to heal. Then he moved onto things that the dated book did not cover, such as adrenaline and the chemicals of the body. Rome wasn't built in a day, but Rashaad spent the entire afternoon that wasn't spent with Louise on showing Siesta which information to start learning. Since he knew that he had to spend more time with his "Master" his teaching style was geared toward giving his students information and tasks to address on their own time. He told her that he would start helping her find Her energy in the late evening with the others before leaving her to study and prepare.

_**Louise's Bedroom**_

"I'll let your comments from earlier slide since you're at least attempting to be civil, I won't allow such vulgarity!" Louise said, though with far less intensity than she intended.

"But at least I was being honest with ya." Rashaad looked directly into her eyes. "You are attractive and whoever ya end up with will be lucky. Hell, I have half a mind to pursue ya myself!"

Fighting back a blush Louise countered, "Half a mind indeed Familiar! You'd have to be lacking in intelligence if you thought you had a chance with a Vallière."

Not showing his displeasure at the arrogance Rashaad simply feigned playfulness, "Ah! She does have a sense of humor!"

A more pleasant conversation started after that with the two of them talking about things like her family and his laid back day. Derflinger, who seemed to be thinking intently most of the time, even chimed in and showed that his personality was more easy to deal with than either Louise's or Rashaad's. It still eventually turned back serious.

"So, plan on telling me why you can't cast magic right but you summoned me? And don't give me that BS about me treating you like the others, I wanna know if I can help."

"A..and WHAT do you think that a commoner could do to assist with a Noble's problem."

The instant drop in temperature in the room stopped her cold.

"Well since you seem to have the capacity of the ocean and the talent of a speck of dirt, APPARENTLY even nobles don't have a complete grasp of things. And to top things off, the class you had me visit explained much of the theory and you of all people weren't paying attention!"

She had the decency to be ashamed.

"Well, even if you don't accept it I'm helpin. The Teach said that casting your spells is mainly dependent on willpower, something I know about and have enough of to probably cast thousands of spells. I mean, I did go from no "powers" whatsoever to learning my own skillset."

"I don't see your point, unless you're planning on teaching me your skills which I harshly decline then your willpower doesn't help me at all!"

"So certain was the man before he fell to a boy's arrow... Willpower is willpower, so if I helped you gain it you'd be able to cast your magics. And I'd make myself explode before teaching you OverMind. Back to the point, right now it seems that you have the energy to cast MANY spells. Your problem is that your lack of confidence in your own skill makes you pour too much willpower into the spell and cause explosions."

"And what makes you think I have confidence issues?"

"Your eyes show that you've had a long life of experience with either failure and/or problems with living up to other people's expectations. Those eyes of yours almost plead with others, tellin em to believe in you. Your personality and actions show the defensiveness attributed to expecting people to want to hurt you, as others may have hurt you in the past. I won't pry on the details, but I can assume that because of the deep roots of your lack of confidence that your family started the trend that you try so hard to escape. Either way, can I get back to how I intend to assist?"

She simply nodded, not trusting her voice due to her moistening eyes.

"The explosions themselves are probably due to your inherant nature, just like how my body adapts to most anything with time. With the lack of discharge and smoke, it eliminates fire and electricity as the causes of the explosion. Earth and Water seem ill fitted for explosive magic so that leads me to assume that you're natural affinity is that lost fifth element that Teach was commenting on. And if that is the case, then the second part of the reason you have failed casting spells is simple. You had no one to teach you how to properly deal with that kind of magic."

_**That Night**_

Louise didn't even register her familiar leaving the room. Her mind was too far weighed down with the information that Rashaad had given her. Its not often that someone reads your insecurities like a book and in the same hand of cards give you hope to become a true mage. She indeed DID have problems with her family and he was correct in the fact that she had a tendency to pour her all into a spell in the hopes that it would be the first one to work for her. She knew that in that conversation Rashaad had more than earned her respect...

But her pride and her defensiveness was her only defense. When people heard her family name, they came expecting great things. So that meant that even being a decent mage was a failure, let alone an inability to cast spells. She knew she could get along with her familiar, even knew that she was wrong for treating him like less than he was but it was a failed situation. She summoned a commoner as a familiar so that meant that he was human and couldn't be treated like less, but it also meant that as a noble she couldn't give too much privaledge to a commoner without losing face. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière fell asleep, hoping that her capable familiar proved himself capable enough to one day allow her to treat him as an equal without giving her family a bad name.

_**With Rashaad**_

Most of the kitchen and cleaning staff stood outside the gates of the magic academy beyond any areas that would draw nosy students. Rashaad led the pack with Marteau and Leman at his side while the others followed in silence. They had made their decisions to learn and would stand by it.

"With us too far away for the others to sense the changes in energy flow we can start today's session. Coming here tonight proves to me that you're willing to follow the guidelines I expressed in order for us to work together. Now that that phase is done all I can say is that beyond being your teacher and Master of the techniques, there is no formalities necessary. I'm helping ya'll learn now so it'll be better if you can speak to me earnestly without ungrounded fears."

"It'll take a LONG period of time for you all to gain skills at my level, but since I can expel my energy it won't take you long to understand the feeling of your own. That means that you'll avoid the year and a half it took me to know exactly what to look for. Marteau and Leman here will be people who you can confide in if you don't feel confortable with me, but it will come to me. Being careful this way covers all of our asses. My 'Loyal to My Master' cover has started and will be quite set in long before any of you should have any overtly special skillsets so even more cloaks are guarding this. Enough about that, let me start by blanketing the area with my aura so that you'll only be able to feel mine and your own. Everyone spread an foot away from those around you."

After the group of roughly 50 spread themselves out, Rashaad started to pump out the energies he had built up over the time of being in such an energy rich environment. It took a few minutes, but the entire group of fifty something people were surrounded in a dome of Rashaad's aura which left them to feel the vast difference between them and him. Even without experience, the pressure buildup around them was enough to let them know that he was the real deal, and made it more understandable why he would be so secretive about his technique.

They started to meditate. One by one each of them found out that it's not particularly hard to meditate if the information from one sense vastly outnumbers another. In this case, their sense of touch was blasted with a new feeling. The aura was a myriad of different feels; warm yet cold at moments, hollow yet brimming with life, calm yet rampant enough to spoke some to open their eyes to make sure Rashaad was still in one spot. They would see a man with focused, yet unclenched shut eyes and a still form.

The understanding of their energy came when they stopped focusing on his and started feeling for their own. The aura blanket itself wasn't oppressive, but the shear amount made it more than slightly difficult to find the smaller reserve that they themselves possessed.

"Alright, I can tell that some of you have found your own energy. So in order for me to know when you have, think about pushing some of your energy out of your hands and over your head. After holding that for ten seconds, completely stop the exercise. I don't want anyone passing out on me."

They did as told. Surprisingly Siesta was the first to do as instructed. Marteau had already received a lesson so he finished up quickly as well. Rashaad counted each flare up one at a time until the numbers had ended. He had successfully taught a group of strangers what their energy felt like. But though it was a step, he knew that the hardest step was next. He would instruct them to consciously manipulate their energy throughout the day in order to build up reserves and control. He spent the rest of their lesson however talking with them individually on how to start conditioning their bodies for the skill.

_**Midnight, Louise's Bedroom**_

"Derflinger. I have a question for ya. Do you have a soul?"

"I didn't take you for an idiot." The sword laughed. "Its the reason I'm talkin to you know Partner."

"So how would you like a body to go along with it?

If he had a body at that moment, this would have been the point where his jaw would have dropped and his eyes would have popped out.

"What kind of a creature are you if you could grant a sentient sword a human body?"

"It's not ME who would be giving you a body... its you."

"Ok, so I don't get it..."

"Since the skill is about Mind over Body to cause Mind over Matter, and you do have a mind and a body in the form of a sword you should be able to manifest a body with enough skill. One of my previous students is a great example of that..."

"It kinda scares me to think that a human created something this powerful..."

"More like discovered. Scientists from my world studied and concluded that humans normally use only ten percent of their brains, so its quite possible that what I do is only MY skill because I unlocked more of my brain quicker. And with you being a sword, you don't have the limitations that the human body has. So at the end of the day, as a human I might be able to transform my body but with you being a soul without a human body you have fewer limits."

Sold on the idea, Derflinger commented, "So how do we start?"

Rashaad placed his hand on the hilt, and started pouring the remainder of his energy into Derflinger. He fell asleep exhausted immediately afterward.

* * *

1. Rashaad has the capacity to be an asshole, so he uses the only variant of Master he knows that they don't know the meaning of. That way none of them can say for sure if he's telling the truth or not.

2. Expanded on in the next dream sequence, Uzumaki had his hand in helping with naming some of the techniques and helping create others.

And to ease a few minds on how ridiculously overpowered the OverMind ability could be if I wanted it to be a God-Mod OC type story, human bodies cannot take infinite amounts of change so there is an actual limit to the capabilities. Also, the power scales (so to speak) will be evened out so that no force mage or OverMind will be absolute.

Next chapter will skip a few days (explained but not overexplained) of training and time with Louise so that it will be on the Count Mott/Siesta event. The AU element is in effect already, and it will continue to shine though

P.S. I plan on making a side story with all of the everyday occurances that are left out of the main storyline, because FoZ had comedy and even though the subject matter is more serious this story has MANY concepts that can be exploited for comedy.


	7. Author Note chapter coming very soon

This will be the multi story Author note to let my readers know I didn't skydive without a parachute and die. The unintended hiatus I took was pretty beneficial even though I wish I woulda got more writing done. While I was gone, I saw one of my uncles get married and my sister enlisted into the army. Other family shit got in the way, but I doubt you really care about all that so I'll head into the updates.

**Void's OverMind**: Chapter 7 is in the works right now, just gotta make sure I don't fly too far away from canon too soon to create strong enough roots to the story. It has to be believable so I wanna be sure it doesn't get too off track. Oh, and for clarification OverMind is a physical energy intensive skillset. It only uses the energy that the body creates for its technique even though it increases the capability and energy of the mind. The Spiritual aspects can be added in to create different technique (to be shown later) but the OverMind skills themselves only need a strong mind and high physical energy (ki if you need a set term to use)

**PsychoDrama**: That story will be the next one I update. I'll admit right off the bat that it won't be a harem story even though Fox and Wolf will have the Clan Restoration Act thing goin on. I mean, it makes sense to strengthen bloodlines, but this Naruto aint quite one for that sort of thing.

**Fox and Wolf**: Its giving me hell again. That said, I think I'm right about over the troublesome patch on the climax of the Wave Arc. Sad thing is that the plan I have for Psychodrama's Wave Arc seems a helluva lot more easy to write. Also, the noticable deviations from canon are coming soon and will hopefully be something that you as reader will enjoy greatly. Since this is the story of mine with the most hits, I hope to get a bit more constructive criticism so that I can improve this and my other stories.

**Final Fantasy VIII: Unjunctioned**: This project doesnt even have a chapter up yet, but once I get my other stories on a workable update schedule (or at least start updating more frequently) this will be the next project. Zell Dincht, my favorite character, will start to mature after revealing Seifer's connection with Garden which will lead to controversy within his team and a new path toward the strength to defeat Ultimecia.


End file.
